In a Shadow of a Doubt
by Meraculas
Summary: Harry Potter has a very interesting next door neighbor, but what is she hiding, and why does her daughter remind people of Lily Potter? BtVSHP xover Small changes made.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Alright, a new story… Yah! Yah right. So this chapter is not really important until later in the story, but I placed it first. This chapter explains some things, like who are Rahne Sinclair and Raven Black, for later chapters… as they will be mentioned. This chapter also brings up some questions that will later probably be answered (most likely any and every question you have will get answered). I really hope that you like this chapter and this story, and please remember to review.

**Timeline:** While the marauders are in school and before and around the time Harry is born.

**BTW:** I will say this now instead of the rest of the story, if you find a review under my pen name for this or any of my stories it is NOT me. That would be my brother; my parents are crazy loons and say that he has to share my fan fiction account. He does not write any stories (as of yet… fingers crossed for never going to happen). I do try to get him to review as much as possible under an anonymous name, but not all authors like anonymous reviews. I hate those ass holes that don't like anonymous reviews (sorry if any of you are those kind of people, but you would understand the hate if you were in my situation).

**Declaimer:** I do not own any of the Buffy or Harry Potter characters. It might take some time but I do have plans for many if not all of the Buffy gang to make an appearance. I do own Raven and Rahne. I got my Willow from the Willow of Buffy (so no Willow there). The story 'Rise Against the Dark Tide', sort of gave me some inspiration for this story, but it really only did that by making my head go "Hay that is the perfect way for me to make all those jumbled mess come together, I should write that mess out."

**PS:** I am not trying to make Raven and Rahne Mary-Sues and if they end up that way it did not happen on purpose. I do have a plan for a really retarded story where a character will be a complete Mary-Sue. Maybe I will make a character for this story like that (minor appearance). Also Willow will hopefully not end up a Mary-Sue like character, same with everyone else. Also the Buffy character's ages have been tampered with so they are the same as Willow in this story, unless I say other wise.

**

* * *

Chapter 1:**

Raven Aleera Cole sat on her set on the Hogwarts express, this was her first time going to this magical school.

Raven had been born and raised in a muggle orphanage in London. The orphanage was run by one Mrs. Cole. Raven's mother had died before she could tell anyone her name. Raven was born on October 31st. Mrs. Cole had taken the new born infant in as her own and named her Raven. Raven toke the middle name Aleera when she was reading the book Dracula, Aleera was the name of one of his three brides. Raven had pure raven black hair; she also had baby-ice-blue eyes that were rimmed in a charcoal black. The odd thing about Raven was that her eye colour could magically change to a midnight blue colour, and nobody knew how.

Raven felt the train lurch to an abrupt stop. She grabbed her bag and walked off of the train. There was a very large man yell, "First years this way!"

Raven gingerly walked over to the man.

* * *

"Cole, Raven." The woman said her name. Raven walked gracefully up to the stool and sat down. An old ragged hat was placed on her head. The hat spoke to her, "This is hard indeed. With the blood of all four of our founders in you where can I put you? I could put you in Hufflepuff where the loyal go, but then I could also put you in Slytherin where the cunning are found, but even then I could place you in Ravenclaw where the wise one are found, but still I could also place you in Gryffindor with the brave of heart. That still leaves the question of where?" The hat said in her ear. 

"You are very cunning, brave, loyal, and smart. That is true as the four founders blood is in you. I think I will put you where I think that you could work on bringing out and further developing on of your skills that you will need up needing. I will put you in, GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled.

* * *

Over the years Raven got to know the four boys known as the marauders. Raven also met Lily Evens and Rahne Sinclair. Lily and Rahne were Raven's best friends. Raven had learned within her first year that Remus Lupin of the marauders was a werewolf, what with her brilliants from Rowena Ravenclaw. 

Lily had red hair that fell to her shoulders, but she liked to wear it in a ponytail or in a bun, she also had bright green eyes that shone with the knowledge that was swimming around in her hear. Lily was born a muggle, non-magical person, and when she received her letter her family was very proud of her, well except her younger sister Petunia.

Rahne had short brown hair and stormy gray eyes. Rahne was the party person of the three friends. She was born a half-blood, her father was a wizard and her mother was a muggle from Scotland. Rahne had an older brother, Jason, who was also a wizard; she also had a younger sister, Kristen.

James was always trying to get Lily to notice him, when really she was noticing him and at times she wished that she wasn't noticing him. Lily couldn't help but admit, and she only ever did to Raven and Rahne, that James was really good looking.

By their sixth year Remus and Rahne had started dating. By that time Sirius Black had begun his own pursuit for Raven. Come seventh year James and Lily had begun dating, as well as Sirius and Raven. While the marauders had never told Lily, Rahne, and Raven that they were animagi, the 'chick trio' as people called them, had also learned to become animagi. Lily became a beautiful koala bear, Rahne became a sleek wolf, and Raven became a mysterious jaguar.

When the 7 friends left school they joined the order of the phoenix to help fight the evil Lord Voldemort. Sirius married Raven within half a year out.

_

* * *

1979 _

"Raven, don't. He'll kill you!" Remus yelled after his best friend's wife.

"I have to. Did you not see what he has done? I won't let my stupid cousin continue on." Raven yelled back at him over all the fighting.

Raven Black ran all the way through the many abandoned halls of Voldemort's hideout. As she reached a set of double doors she slowed her pace. She stood right in front of the double doors and used some wand less magic to send them flying open.

"Well, what do we have here?" Came the voice of Voldemort.

"Hi, cousin." Raven replied.

Voldemort cast the killing curse and Raven dodged it. Raven the cast her own killing curse, which Voldemort dodged as well. Their fight continued on. After a while Sirius came running in with his friends and their loved ones.

Raven had been distracted when they came in, Voldemort toke his shot and sent Raven flying through the air. She collided into a statue of a snake; the head had pierced her flesh and entered her body just above her navel. She then fell down the wall.

_

* * *

October 31st 1981 _

A shadowed figure approached the Potter's house. It gingerly let its hand be seen as it picked the lock of the back door. It stepped into the house and walked into the lounge. It spotted the dead body of James Potter. Gracefully it ran over.

"James, please no." The figure cried.

It heard a scream come from the top floor and the figure bolted towards the room. By the time it got there the figure could see the back of the Dark Lord and the body of Lily Evens-Potter fell to the ground. Standing in shock it stared as the Dark Lord turned his wand on the young dark haired male child in the crib. A green blast came from the wand but rebounded off the boy. The house became a pile of rubble and the figure was sent flying backwards through two walls. The figure tried to stand but found that a piece of dry wall was jutting out of its leg. Quickly, the figure pulled it out and started limping over to the baby's crib. Carefully, the figure lifted the baby and rapped him up tight. Then walking over to the body of Lily Potter the figure bent down and closed her eyes.

As the figure was limping out of the rubble it heard the cry of another child. Silently the figure limped over to the source of the tears and saw a redheaded baby crying in another crib, untouched. Carefully the figure lifted the baby and left the house.

The next day the Dursley's woke up to find a baby boy sleeping peacefully on their door step. Petunia Evens-Dursley not only had that bit of gossip for the day to deal with, but also that somebody had purchased the house next door over night.


	2. Flight in the Night

**A/N:** Alright, now the action of the story will begin. I hope you enjoy and I will try not to babble on like it did last chapter. Please review!

**Timeline:** 3rd book in the summer.

**Declaimer:** I own Liberty and that is it, well for this chapter.

**Note:** Willow goes to Diagon Ally for the first time. Also Tara's courses for 3rd year are DADA, Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, History of Magic, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, and Astronomy. So basically the exact same as Harry and Ron (sorry if I forgot a course). Willow is taught: DADA, Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, History of Magic, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures (just she doesn't get to personally see the creatures), Ancient Runes, and Astronomy, Dueling, Hand-to-Hand combat and some other small stuff. Also my Tara is not a lesbian.

**PS:** Okay so it is June 4th, 2007 and I have decided to try re-writing the chapter of this I had lost when my old computer crashed (about time). So with it I have been going through and changing and fixing some minor things. Really all I am doing is changing Willow and Liberty's last name to Rosenberg instead of Halliwell to make it look like this is a Buffy crossover. This is a notice for all chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

"Mom!" Came the voice of Willow Lily Rosenberg.

"What is it?" Liberty Rosenberg asked as she stuck her head around the door frame separating the kitchen and dinning room.

"Can I go practice my magic?" Willow asked.

"I'm sorry what did you just ask?" Her mother asked.

"_May_ I go practice my magic?" Willow asked.

"Sure thing baby." Liberty replied as she poked her head back into the kitchen to finish making lunch.

Liberty had moved into the house about 13 years ago on November 1st. She still remembered the day. She had walked into the house carrying the little redhead Willow with her.

"Willow! Lunch." Liberty called out about half an hour later.

Willow came running up the stairs from the basement.

"Hay, mom did you hear that some mass muggle murderer has escaped from Azkaban?" Willow asked her mother.

"No I hadn't, who is it?" Liberty asked as she tied her long platinum blond hair out of her midnight blue eyes.

"Sirius Black." Willow replied as she brushed her red hair out of her chocolate brown eyes.

"Sweetie, Sirius Black was framed, he never killed Peter Pettigrew or those muggles, remember I saw the whole thing."

"I know I was just fooling with you."

"Good. How is your ancient rune homework?"

"Good, but do you really have to call it homework when you home school me?"

"I guess you're right."

"Mom, may I go over and see if Harry wants to go to the park?"

"I don't think his aunt and uncle will want him out of the house, not with Vernon's evil sister Marge here." Liberty replied.

"Alright. May you please pass the tea?"

"Sure, I want you to read the tea leaves as well."

"I was going to."

"Good."

* * *

Willow was up in her bedroom reading the daily prophet when she heard a strange sound coming from next door. She jumped off her bed and ran to her window and saw Harry's Aunt Marge floating around looking like a balloon. 

"Willow, pack your bags. Fast!" Liberty's voice came up the stair well.

"Alright mom!" Willow yelled back as she quickly packed her bags and shrunk them.

Before she left her room she looked out her window and saw Harry running out of number 4 privet drive with his trunk.

"Willow, you ready to go?" Liberty asked.

"Yes, just give me one second." Willow said as she grabbed a hair elastic.

Liberty pulled Willow out of the house and together they walked down Privet Drive at a fast pace. Up ahead Willow saw a blue bus appear out of no where, she gave a small gasp of surprise.

"I got it, just play along." Liberty told her as she walked up behind to the bus. Willow had thought she saw Harry get in the bus.

"Hay, wait a minute!" Liberty called out.

Liberty ran up to the bus and passed the man some money, "I'm sorry me and my daughter are visiting from Transylvania, we were in a muggle taxi, but we ran out of money. Is it alright if we join the bus?"

"Sure thing ma'am." The man who identified himself as Stan said, "Where you heading?"

"I heard of a place called the Leaky Cauldron, can we go there?"

"Sure thing." Stan said.

Liberty lead Willow up a level incase Harry recognized them.

_

* * *

Next day. _

"Mom, what if Harry sees us?" Willow asked her mother.

"We tell him that I home school you, that's all." Liberty replied.

Willow walked down the stairs, her mother stayed in the room.

"Hi, may I have a cup of chamomile tea, please?" Willow asked the land lord.

"Sure thing little misses." He said as he walked away.

"Hermione, you keep that bloody cat away from Scabbers." Willow looked over to see a red head male yelling at a girl with mousy brown hair; the red head had a lot of freckles.

"There you go miss." The land lord said as he passed the steaming cup to her.

"Thank you." Willow said taking it.

"Well you sure are polite." A cherry woman with the same firry red hair that the boy had, said to her.

"Oh, thank you. My name is Willow, Willow Rosenberg." Willow said as she put out her hand to shake.

"Molly Weasley dear. Come meet everyone." Molly said leading her over into the crowd.

"This is Percy, one of my sons." Molly said introducing her to Percy.

"It's nice to meet you, Willow." Percy said Willow only nodded with a sheepish grin.

"This is Fred and George." Molly said introducing her to twins.

"Hi I'm Fred…"

"And I'm George."

"It's great to meet you Willow." They said together.

"Hi." Willow said with a squeak in her voice.

"Ginny!" Molly called out and a girl who was about a year younger then her showed up with the same red hair, "This is Ginny, my only girl."

Willow just nodded as she was steered away again.

"The one with the red hair is my other son Ron. The girl with brown hair is Hermione Granger." Molly said pointing to each person as she spoke, "The girl with the blond hair is Tara McClay, and the boy with the dark brown hair is Harry Potter."

"Everyone this is Will…"

"Willow Rosenberg, she's my next door neighbor back at the Dursley's. What are you doing here, are you a witch?" Harry asked also finishing Molly's introduction.

"Yah, my mom home schools me." Willow explained giving a quick glance to the stairs.

"Is your mom here too?" Tara asked with ease.

"Yah, she's up in our room."

There was an awkward pause until Willow asked, "So you all go to Hogwarts?"

"Yah and we're all in Gryffindor as well." Hermione replied with a grin.

"Cool, so what's the school like?"

"It's really big, and it has these magical stairs." Ron said and continued talking about Hogwarts for about an hour until Liberty came over to say hi.

"Well I see you already made friends Will. Care to introduce us."

"Sure thing mom. That is Ron, Hermione, and Tara. You know Harry." Willow said.

"Yes I do, it is great to meet you all but me and Willow are going to go on her first trip through Diagon Ally." Liberty said, "Will, say goodbye to your friends and we will leave."

"Alright, bye guys."

Willow got a chorus of "bye" in return.


	3. Into the Magical World

**A/N:** Okay a new chapter do enjoy. Willow is entering diagon alley for the first time. Draco Malfoy shows up as well as Remus Lupin and Rahne.

**Timeline:** 3rd book in the summer.

**Declaimer:** I own Liberty, and Rahne.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

"Holy cow, mom this is amazing!" Willow said in complete awe.

Liberty had just led her daughter through the magical archway into Diagon Alley. Witches and Wizards were walking in every direction to get their kid's school supplies and other things.

Liberty gently grabbed Willow's elbow and pulled her through the crowd.

"First how about we stop at Flourish and Blott's." Liberty said and walked off with Willow in that direction.

"What is Flourish and Blott's, mom?"

"It is a book store, you will absolutely adore it." Liberty told her daughter. Willow loved to read.

"Alright!" Willow said excited.

It toke about five minutes to get to the store and when they got in they began to walk around.

After about half and hour in the store a man who looked really shabby walked in with a woman who looked really lovely. They both had brown hair, but Willow could see a little bit of gray in the man's hair.

Liberty saw the couple enter as well and said to Willow, "Willow love I think it is time if we leave, come on and I'll pay for all these books." All the while saying that, Liberty couldn't tare her eyes away from the couple.

* * *

Remus J Lupin walked into Flourish & Blott's in a happy mood. Rahne, his wife, was at his side. Once he was in the book store he could fell a pair of eyes boring into him. Carefully Remus looked over and his brown eyes met with midnight blue ones. The woman who owned those eyes had long platinum blond hair and looked slightly thin. She was leading a girl about 13 years old with shoulder length red hair over to the counter to purchase their books. Something about those two reminded Remus of something. The girl with platinum blond hair reminded him a lot of his old friend Raven, but Raven had died a long time ago. The young girl though, he couldn't shake the feeling that he got from the two of them. 

"Rahne, look at the two women, one with platinum hair and the other with red. What do get from them?" Remus asked his wife in a whisper.

"By Merlin, Lily!" Rahne whispered back in surprise. In deed the young red head reminded Remus of his other friend Lily who was as well now dead.

"I know, but what about the blond?" Remus asked her. The feeling he got from her was really off.

"I don't know." Rahne replied, but Lily. "Remus, could that be Willow? No one ever found her. No body, nothing. It has to be."

"I know." Remus replied. When he looked back at the counter he saw that the two females had left the store.

* * *

Next Liberty led Willow into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, which was right next door. 

"So, can I get Hogwarts robes even though I don't go to the school?" Willow asked excited.

"Sure thing, Will." Liberty replied.

"Hello, what can I do for you two fine women?" Madam Malkin asked.

"Willow here wants to get some Hogwarts robes." Liberty replied.

"You don't look like a first year." Madam Malkin stated.

"My mom home schools me; I just wanted to get some to fun." Willow explained as she stood on a stool for her fitting.

"Okay, that's nice." Madam Malkin said as she began sticking pins into Willow.

After a little while the bell above the door rang letting them know someone had just come in.

"I'll be right back miss." Madam Malkin said as she went off to see who it was.

Willow could hear the conversation, "What can I help you with dear?"

"I need to have my robes re-adjusted." A male voice said. Willow could tell by the way he spoke that he was a pompous git already.

"Alright, this way please." Madam Malkin said leading the boy over, "I just need to finish up with this young lady first."

"Fine." The boy said. While Madam Malkin finished up Willow was able to get a good look at the boy. He had a long face that seemed a little pale. He also had pale gray eyes and platinum blond hair like her mothers.

"What are you looking at?" The boy snapped at her.

"You, I wanted to see how long it took you to react." Willow said with an air of confidence around her.

"You better shut your mouth red head; do you have any idea who I am?" The boy asked her, hatred in his voice.

"No, and I don't care, but I do have the felling that you would tell me any way." Willow answered her confidence still there.

"I am Draco Malfoy, so you better hold your tongue girl." The boy, Draco, told her.

"And I am Willow Rosenberg, and you don't scare me. You are also the son of a death eater, and you still don't scare me." Willow told him.

"Why you little brat!" Draco yelled at her in fury.

"Willow, how is everything going?" Liberty asked as she walked over to the two of them, "Oh, have you made a new friend again?"

"No. I just met a complete git." Willow replied with complete innocence.

"Okay, I'm Liberty Rosenberg. What is your name?" Liberty said.

"I am Draco Malfoy, and if you are this, _things_, mother you should teach her some manners." Draco spat out the word thing with what seemed to be difficulty.

"I'm sorry, but your name means nothing to me. You are just a boy, with no real power against me. Yes, Willow is my daughter, but I think it is you who needs to learn his manners." Liberty stated as she helped her daughter down and went to pay for the robes.

After they had left Madam Malkin's Liberty and Willow wandered around Diagon alley walking into some random shops to look at things. By two in the afternoon they started their walk back to the Leaky Cauldron.


	4. Scourge of Europe

**A/N:** In this chapter, like the title suggests, the Scourge of Europe makes their big debut. I want to make a note to everyone that Angel is Angelus, he never got his soul. Also yes the Scourge is out of character a bit. Dracula also has his debut.

**Timeline:** During Harry's 3rd year.

**Declaimer:** I only own Liberty in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

The Hogwarts school year had already begun, Liberty had made plans to go and travel a bit during the year. Willow and Liberty had already landed in Transylvania and had found a hotel for a month.

It was late at night and Liberty was leading Willow through the crowded streets of Transylvania. Willow was looking at all of the shops along the side of the road when she accidentally walked into a person.

"I am so sorry." Willow quickly apologized as she got back onto her feet.

"I don't think you are little girl, do you know who I am?" The man asked his face looked as if it had been carved by angels.

"I'm sorry I don't I'm not from these parts you see." Willow said looking to see her mom was talking to one of the man's three companions.

"Willow come on, you don't want to stay around for much longer." Liberty called to her daughter.

"I'm not ready to say goodbye yet." The woman with dark brown hair said in a slight whine.

"It's okay Dru, no ones leaving just yet." The other man with blond hair said.

"Alright then, how about some introductions. My name is Liberty Rosenberg, and that is my daughter Willow." Liberty told them, "Now you seemed so keen on telling my daughter who you were, how abut you introduce yourself now."

"I am Angelus, this is Darla." The man, Angelus, said introducing himself and the blond woman.

"Spike and Drusilla." The blond man said introducing himself and the dark haired woman.

"What sort of name is Spike?" Willow asked him.

"The name of one of the four member of the Scourge of Europe." Liberty replied.

"I knew I recognized the names from somewhere!" Willow cried out in joy.

"What?" Darla asked in a little bit of shock.

"Willow has a secret dream of having wanted to meet you. She has always found that vampires, werewolves, and banshees have been considered wrongfully rated by the ministry of magic." Liberty explained.

"Okay." Darla said as if that explained everything.

"She got high on excitement when I told her we were coming here. Only reason was because of Dracula." Liberty continued. All the while Willow was just pure excited asking Angelus question after question so fast he never got the chance to respond.

Liberty's statement was heard by Willow and she asked, "Have you ever met him, Dracula I mean?"

"I haven't but Spike has." Angelus replied.

Willow quickly adverted her attention to Spike, "Really you met him? What's he like?"

"Dracula is greatly under rated. Plus he owes me eleven pounds. We're old rivals. Went and got famous and forgot all his rivals." Spike said sounding none to pleased to be talking about the count.

"Really!" Willow said giddy, "What was he like before he got famous? Is it true he can change his appearance and turn to smoke?"

"It's all just gypsy magic he knows." Spike said answering her second question, "And as for before he was famous he was a git, only got worse when he got famous. You really don't want to meet him."

"And why is that Spike?" Asked a new voice that belonged to a male.

Willow turned to look at the man and saw that he had white skin and black hair.

"Speak of the git himself." Spike murmured, "You owe me 11 pounds you know that?"

"Really I thought we settled that matter?" The man said.

Darla leaned down and whispered into Willow's ear, "And that is Dracula."

Darla pulled Willow behind her a little also allowing Drusilla to step further in front of Willow.

"I don't really remember that ever happening." Spike stated putting his game face on Angelus quickly fallowing suit.

"Spike, play nice do you really want to hurt me?" Dracula asked.

"You bet." Spike replied running forward. Dracula disappeared in smoke just as Spike was about to hit him. Dracula reappeared behind them. His gaze focused on Willow.

"Well aren't you a ripe beauty." Dracula said.

"You leave her alone." Darla warned the dark count.

"Or you will do what?" The count asked.

Darla and Drusilla both put their game faces on when he asked. They were about to attack when a black jaguar jumped up and pounced on Dracula from behind. When the large black cat had Dracula on his back he turned to smoke and left.

"What just happened?" Drusilla asked in her whinny voice.

The jaguar turned back into Liberty and as she stood up brushing herself off she answered, "Dracula isn't the only one who can change into an animal."

* * *

The month was drawing to a quick close and Willow didn't want to leave. The Scourge of Europe had been so nice to her and her mother. Liberty sat in the lounge of the hotel while Willow was up in their room packing for their trip back to England. 

Angelus asked, "Willow isn't your daughter is she?"

"She is my daughter." Liberty replied with a confident voice, she wouldn't let her secret get out, not yet at least.

"Not biologically, though. Your blood is different." He said.

"I am the one who is raising her and that is all that matters at the moment." Liberty said as she stood up to show Darla and Drusilla to the room that Willow and Liberty were staying. They two vampiresses were going to take Willow shopping.


	5. Gentle Wolf

**A/N:** Oz! Yes Oz makes his debut in this chapter. I have a plan for Oz, a very evil plan… just kidding, sort of. Well I hope that you like this chapter. Hoping to have an update soon. Review!

**Timeline:** During 3rd year and early summer just before the Quidditch World Cup (QWC).

**Declaimer:** I only own Liberty in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

Willow and Liberty had been back in England for about two months now. Willow wrote to the Scourge at least every week. The Christmas holidays were quickly approaching and Willow was giddy on decorating.

"Willow, can you run to the corner store and pick up some milk, we're out?" Liberty called from the kitchen.

"Let me finish working on my patronus mom, and then I'll go!" Willow called up to her mother.

"Okay, but hurry!"

Five minutes later Willow walked into the store. She walked over to the large fridge like thing that had the milk in and pulled a bag out. She turned around and walked right into a person.

"Oh, sorry." She said all apologetic.

"No problem, I'm Oz by the way." The boy, who looked to be two years older then she said.

Oz had red almost blond hair that was spike up; he had green eyes and wore a baggy pair of jeans and an extra large t-shirt under his winter jacket.

"I'm Willow." Willow said introducing herself.

"Here let me help you with that." Oz said bending down and picking up her milk. They walked to the counter and Oz even paid for the milk. They began heading off in the direction of Willows house.

All the way home Willow and Oz talked about stuff, music, gossip, just stuff.

"Well this is my place. Do you want to come in?" Willow asked her new friend.

"Sure, are you're parents home?" Oz asked as Willow opened the door.

"My mom home schools me, so of course she is home." Willow said as she walked in, "Mom, I'm back and I brought a new friend!"

Liberty walked out of the kitchen with her white apron on, "Hi, I'm Liberty."

"Oz, or actually it is Daniel Osborn, but I like Oz." Oz said.

"You're a werewolf." Liberty stated.

Willow's eyes went completely wide. How could her mother say such a thing?

"Yes I am. How did you know?" Oz asked.

"You're a werewolf!" Willow said surprised.

"Yes he is, I had a friend who was a werewolf, I can tell." Liberty explained.

"Second time I walked into a person and made a friend, that wasn't human!" Willow cried out before walking over to the basement.

"She walked into you?" Liberty asked.

"Yes."

"Explains a lot." Liberty said, "Would you like some lunch?"

"Sure." Oz replied.

* * *

It was now late June and Willow and Oz were now dating. When Liberty had learned that Oz was capable of doing magic, but hadn't been taught how she brought everyone on a trip to Diagon Alley and Oz bought his first wand. 

Oz was a fast learner, but he hadn't caught up to Willow in advanced spell casting. Today Liberty was having them do some work on Magical Creatures. They had to write an essay on one magical creature that they had encountered.

Willow had picked the vampire, while Oz picked the werewolf.

"Hay, there's an owl at your window, Will." Oz told her when he looked up.

"I got it, thanks." Willow said as she walked over to her window and opened it for the bird.

Willow quickly tore the letter open and saw that it was from Harry. They had written to each other a couple of times.

_Dear Willow,_

_How's it going? You haven't written lately, no not getting worried, just curious. I hear that you had met a werewolf, our defense against the dark arts professor is also one, Remus Lupin. I'm writing this on the Hogwarts Express, so sorry about the writing being all jumpy. Did you hear about the World Cup this summer? Ron said his dad might be able to get us some tickets. Are you going with your mom? I'll talk to you when I get back, later today._

_Harry._

"Who's it from?" Oz asked sounding jealous.

"My neighbor, Harry Potter." Willow replied.

"Your neighbor is Harry Potter?" Oz asked in awe.

"Yes." Willow replied.

"Oz! Your mom called and she wants you to head home now!" Liberty called from down stairs.

"Alright!" Oz called down getting up to leave, "I'll see you when ever I can get away."


	6. Dirty Old Boot

**A/N:** This, so far, is my favorite chapter, even though it makes no sense. It is crazy! Oz makes another appearance, Willow and Harry talk, Hermione is in shock, and you have mister Cedric Diggory standing there all confused.

**Timeline:** QWC.

**Declaimer:** I don't own anything in this chapter but the plot and Liberty.

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

Liberty had gotten three tickets to the Quidditch World Cup game, one for her, one for Willow, and one for Oz. Having gotten the tickets had forced her to let the ministry become aware of the fact that Liberty and Willow were witches.

She had told the ministry that they were going to be visiting a small village (the one that the Burrow was by so that Liberty could watch over Harry). She, Willow, and Oz all had their own little room at a motel where they were staying until they left for the World Cup.

"Willow, Oz! You two done making with the smooches so that we can get to the stadium?" Liberty asked them coming out of her room.

"Done, mom." Willow said as she did the spell to shrink their luggage.

"Then let's go!" Liberty exclaimed excited.

* * *

The trio was half way up the mountain. 

"No magic, I'll race you guys up." Oz said before taking off at a swift run.

"Hay!" Willow and Liberty called after his back before running off as well.

* * *

"Arthur, it's about time!" A man said walking up to Arthur Weasly. 

"Sorry Amos. Some of us had a bit of a sleepy start. This is Amos Diggory everyone, he works with me at the ministry. And this strapping young lad must be Cedric, am I right?" Arthur said introducing everyone.

Cedric was about to reply when a figure burst through the trees at a run. It was a boy with red almost blond spiky hair.

"I win!" The boy said.

A female screech was heard from behind them.

"Oz said no magic!" A young female voice said, "Cheater!"

Just then another person burst through the trees. This person was a female with bright red hair.

"What did you do?" The boy asked laughing.

"I froze her." The girl replied trying to catch her breath.

"Unfreeze her, she could make you go back and you know she will." The boy said while still laughing.

"Fine!" The girl whined giving up. She pulled out a wand and pointed it in the direction she came from, "Happy?"

"You little brat!" Another female voice was heard as a woman with platinum blond hair came through the trees.

"Hide me!" The red head said running behind the group of on lookers.

"Where is she?" The platinum blond asked.

The boy just pointed in the direction of the group.

"Oh, hi." The woman said upon seeing the group, "I'm Liberty Rosenberg."

"Hi Liberty." Harry said, "I didn't know that you guys were in the area."

"Well, we decided that it would be cool to stalk you, so here we are." The red head said from behind a tree.

"Willow, you get over here, or I'll write and tell Darla and Drusilla that it would be a waste for them to come to take you shopping." Liberty said.

"I'm here!" The red head, Willow said coming out from behind the tree.

"Hi Willow." Tara said.

"Oh, hi Tara, Harry, Ron, Hermione." Willow said.

"I'm Oz." The boy said suddenly.

"Oz?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Yah, what?" Oz asked.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked him.

"Hermione? You're the Hermione that Willow knows?" Oz asked surprised to see her.

"Okay, what am I not getting?" Willow asked.

"Bets me." Harry replied.

"Willow, you never told me that you knew my sister." Oz said never taking his eyes of Hermione.

"She's your sister?" Willow asked surprised, "You guys don't have the same last name."

"Mom and Dad weren't ready for a kid so when they had Oz they put him up for adoption." Hermione explained.

"Well that explains that." Harry said.

"Oz is a werewolf." Liberty suddenly said.

"What was that for?" Oz asked her.

"I wanted to be included in the conversation." Liberty said simply.

"You're the werewolf that Willow knows?" Ron asked.

"Well, yes." Oz replied.

"It is getting close to time; we should go and find the portkey fast." Amos suddenly said.

"I don't know you; I don't know a lot of you." Willow stated.

"But first, introductions!" Liberty cried out.

Arthur spoke, "I'm Arthur Weasley, this is my oldest son Bill, then Charlie."

"I know Percy, Fred and George, Ron, Harry, Tara, Hermione, and Ginny." Willow said.

"I am Amos Diggory and this is my son Cedric." Amos said introducing himself and Cedric.

"Diggorys all a bunch of stuck up gits." Willow heard her mother mumble low in her breathe.

"Mom, be nice!" Willow scolded.

"I didn't say anything." Liberty said trying to sound innocent.

"I heard you." Willow said, "I'm Willow."

* * *

"I found it!" Amos called out after they got to the top of the hill and began searching for the portkey. 

"A dirty old boot?" Harry asked.

"I always have to pick the places where the dirty portkeys are." Liberty said to herself.

"On the count of 3." Arthur said.

"1…2…"

"Harry, grab the boot." Willow told him.

"3!" Harry grabbed hold just as three was said. Everyone felt a pull at the navel, and then they were gone.


	7. Lions, Tigers, and Deather Eaters, Oh My

**A/N:** Alright, well this chapter seemed really slow while I was writing it so I'm sorry if it is boring. The slow part, though, was really only the beginning, I took a good break from writing this chapter then when I started again everything just flowed out. Not to take away anything cool, but here goes some small chapter fluff. The Quidditch World Cup, Death Eaters, Vampires, "He's a werewolf", and Butterflies.

**Timeline:** QWC.

**Declaimer:** I do not own anything but the plot, Liberty, and the spell at the very end.

**Note:** By the way the story is looking right now it looks like the Scourge of Europe, Tara, Oz, Willow, (I plan to have Faith, and possibly, but very unlikely, Ethan Rayne, and maybe Xander and Buffy (can't have one with out the other and I luv Xander), with Buffy comes Dawn and I have major plans for Connor… so who does that leave that is not in yet?)

**PS:** Did you like my plot twist with Oz and Hermione in the last chapter? Let me know and please review! More twists will be coming soon (hint: TWT, 1st chapter…)

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

Willow landed hard on her butt, she quickly picked herself up and saw that her mom had landed on all fours (she is a cat in animagus form). Everyone else got up and they began walking off in the direction of the place they would be bunking during their stay.

"Okay, Oz you have the tent right?" Liberty asked the daughter's boy-friend.

"Yes, here." He replied pulling the very small tent out of his pocket, Liberty performed the reversal spell when they had put their entire luggage on the ground.

"Classic muggle tent, perfect." Willow said as they began putting the tent up.

After about half an hour they had the tent up and their sleeping bags in.

Harry, Tara, Ron, and Hermione came walking by; by the looks of it they were getting water.

"Nice tent, what's it like inside?" Ron asked.

"It's very bumpy." Oz replied.

"It's a classic muggle one." Willow filled in.

"Nice." Harry said.

Just then the teens heard a slight scream come from inside as the tent came crashing down around Liberty.

"I hate buildings! That was the second time a building fell down around me and I hurt my leg." Liberty yelled from in the tangled mess that was once their living conditions.

"I think we better help her." Willow said as she toke her wand out, she said a simple spell and the tent came flying off her mother.

"I hate tents, can we rent a cabin?" Liberty asked.

"'Fraid not." Oz replied. A small group had formed and a lot of people were laughing.

"Hay, quite laughing! How would you like it if your tent suddenly fell down around you… while you were asleep?" Liberty yelled at the people a suggesting sound in her voice.

* * *

The Quidditch match was over and Ireland had won. Willow and Oz had already fallen asleep when screams and roars came from out side. 

Liberty got up and looked out side; she saw them, the Death Eaters. They were using magic to torture some muggles and were burning tents and grass.

Liberty came back inside and grabbed her wand while saying, "Willow! Oz! Wake up, we have some troubles. Get your wands and get out of here!"

Willow and Oz both shot up from their sleeping bags at Liberty's distressed call.

"What?" Willow asked.

"Death Eaters, I want the two of you to run into the woods and stay there 'till I come and get you. Do you understand me?" Liberty told them with a voice that Willow had never heard her mother use before, it scared her.

"Yes." Oz replied while pulling Willow up and out of the tent.

Liberty ran out of the tent and right in the direction of the fight, if there was one thing she hated more then pink, then it was Death Eaters. 'Great and I thought all of my troubles with Voldemort were over…' Liberty thought as she cast a random spell (I think it sent a bunch of butterflies at the Death Eaters).

* * *

After about three minutes of running through a large crowd Willow got seperated from Oz. She kept running heading in the direction of the woods as she had been told. She then ran straight into a person. The person grabbed onto her and held tight. Willow looked up to see who it was and saw a familiar face, but she couldn't place a name to it. 

The boy with messy brown hair and gray eyes looked at her and seemed to recognize her confusion, "Come on, it's not safe out here." He said before letting her go only to grab her wrist and pull her along with him.

When they got into a safe part of the woods he let go.

"I don't even know you and you try to save me, I am very capable of protecting myself you know." Willow exploded at the young man who seemed to be maybe a year or two older then her.

"You don't remember me?" The boy asked, "I'm Cedric Diggory. We met on the hill to get to the portkey that toke us here."

Realization dawned, "I knew I recognized you from somewhere!" Willow cried out.

Cedric only laughed.

Just then a bright flash of green light illuminated the sky. As Willow's eyes adjusted after the quick flash she saw that the light had formed to take the shape of a skull with a serpent as a tongue.

"The Dark Mark." Willow said amazed.

"What?" Cedric asked her seeming scared at the sight of it.

"The dark mark, its Voldemort's sign." Willow told him, noticing that he flinched when she said Voldemort.

"You-Know-Who was defeated, why would it be here?"

"The Death Eater's, I don't know…" Willow said letting her voice die down as she spoke.

"Willow!" A female voice said sounding surprised.

Willow and Cedric quickly turned around both with their wands in hand to face the female.

"Darla!" Willow cried out surprised to see the oldest vampire from the Scourge of Europe in front of her, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh come on, there is a large crowd and Drusilla's star's were talking to her." Darla replied, "So, who's the boy toy?"

Both Willow and Cedric visibly blushed, but Willow's blush was by far brighter then Cedric's.

"No, I have a boyfriend… who is not Cedric. Cedric is merely an acquaintance." Willow replied.

"Boyfriend?" Angelus said as he walked out of the trees behind Darla.

"Yes, his name is Oz." Willow said simply.

"Can we still eat him then?" Spike asked as he and Drusilla had walked out of the trees right after Angelus.

"No!" a male voice said coming up from behind Cedric and Willow.

"Oz, I couldn't find you after we got seperated so I just kept heading for the trees." Willow said explaining.

"Yah I kind of figured." Oz said simply walking over to his girlfriend, "But why do you smell like this boy?"

"I ran into him. You remember Cedric, though. He was at the hill with us." Willow said.

"Yah, nice to see you again man." Oz said to Cedric.

"He's a werewolf." Angelus said suddenly.

"Thank you, I am well aware of that." Oz replied to the master vampire.

"That's not the first time that somebody told Oz, my boyfriend, that he was a werewolf. Mom finds that it is a nice ice breaker." Willow said.

"So you're dating a werewolf." Drusilla said speaking for the first time.

"And I have the Scourge of Europe acting as if they were my parents." Willow said, "I walked into him, that's how we met."

"Oh, okay then." Spike said as if that explained everything.

"I'm Darla, this is Angelus. Over there is Spike and Drusilla." Darla said introducing themselves.

"Hay, I didn't know that you guys were here." Liberty said as she came walking threw the trees where Oz came from.

"Yah well the stars were having a lovely conversation with Dru, here." Angelus said.

"Oh, okay." Liberty said, "Drusilla what were the stars saying?"

"The Dark Lord would make his first sign of his coming return on this evening." Drusilla said in her whinny voice while clutching her head.

"No…" Liberty said under her breath, no body heard her but Angelus who had his vampire hearing and he was the closest, of the scourge, to her. He made a mental note to talk to her about that later.

Just then a bunch of ministry officials came there way. Willow saw Harry, Ron, Tara, and Hermione with them.

"Cedric, there you are my boy!" Amos Diggory said from the group, "I wondered where you disappeared to."

Angelus noted something about the boy with the messy brown hair and lightning bolt scar that he also wanted to talk to Liberty about later.

"Harry, Tara, Ron, Hermione, are you all okay?" Liberty asked.

"Not really…" Harry started to say when he was cut off.

"Ms Rosenberg, right?" Amos asked.

"Yes, but I don't think I was talking to you." Liberty said sharply. The four vampires tensed up immediately ready to attack at any second.

"Harry, continue please." Liberty said the Harry.

"Not really, I lost my wand and it was used to set the dark mark off." Harry replied.

"Oh Goddess Harry, are you okay?" Willow asked her neighbor.

"Yah, I had left it in the tent, that's all. I have it with me now." Harry replied.

"That's good." Liberty said, "If you're going back to your aunt and uncles you could stay with me and Willow, if you want."

"No I'm staying at Ron's with Hermione and Tara." Harry replied.

"That's good." Oz said.

"Oz, I didn't see you there." Hermione said to her older brother.

"It's okay." Oz said simply.

"Oz is a werewolf." Liberty said matter-of-factly.

"Way to tell the world!" Oz said simply never losing his cool.

"Ice breaker…" Willow muttered under her breath. At her comment Angelus started laughing as well as the rest of the scourge.

"Who are they?" Tara asked her voice shaky.

"She's a seer." Drusilla whined.

"Dru…" Angelus warned his childe.

"What?" Drusilla whined again.

"Luv, enough okay. Why don't you see if that mark there has anything interesting to say." Spike said to his sire.

"Oh, they're friends that we met while in Transylvania." Willow said.

"Okay." Tara said an odd look in her eyes after the crazy vampire discovered her and her family's secret.

"We should really all get going, I know the spell to get rid of the mark." Liberty said.

"Oh, it's talking to me… wait." Drusilla whined.

"Luv, what's it saying?" Spike asked.

"Dru?" Darla said to her female vampire friend.

"It saying that it sees everything, it says that is sees you, and it says that you're it." Drusilla said whining while holding her head.

"_Acerbus Discedo!_" Liberty suddenly cried out to the heavens with her wand pointed in that direction. The dark mark suddenly vanished leaving no trace but the haunting memory bored into peoples brains.


	8. Her!

**A/N:** Another chapter, yah! Okay, no real appearance by Oz, but he is mentioned. The Scourge doesn't appear, but like Oz are mentioned. Willow finally gets to see Hogwarts, yah! Remus is back, and he has his family with him (Rahne and his two kids Tala (10) and Romulus (8)). Sirius Black finally appears! But only as a dog. Also, Faith, but only in conversation. Let me know what you think of all this crazy stuff.

**Timeline:** 4th year, Triwizard Tournament (TWT), 2nd task.

**Declaimer:** I own Liberty, Rahne, Tala, and Romulus.

**Note:** I have ideas for Ethan, Faith, Buffy, Xander, Dawn, and Conner to show up. Ethan's appearance will be a small one. I don't really like Giles so he won't be in the story (and if for some odd reason he does make it in he will die, so beware). I'm also debating whether or not to put Anya (I prefer her with Xander) and Riley in (Angel and Spike are taken already). Beware: Major romances planned!

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

The whole thing of the Quidditch World Cup had blown over with the knowledge that the Triwizard Tournament was going to be hosted at Hogwarts.

Willow wrote everyday with the golden quartet (Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Tara). She and Oz had broken up about a month ago when she learned that he was attracted to a female werewolf named Veruca. Willow understood the animal attraction, but she couldn't get past the fact that Oz was still attracted to her. Willow and Oz stayed close friends, though.

It was about a week before the 2nd task when Willow received a letter from one Albus Dumbledore.

"Mom!" Willow called out to her mother.

"Yes, Willow." Liberty asked from the kitchen.

Willow entered the kitchen, "Do you know why Dumbledore would be writing to me?"

"No, what does the letter say?" Liberty asked her daughter.

Willow opened the letter slowly.

_Dear Miss. Willow Rosenberg,_

_For the second task of the Triwizard Tournament your assistance is required. Inside this envelope is a port key that will take you to Hogwarts. You are required to come before the day of the second task so you can be prepared. When you come you might wish to bring some clothes as you will allowed to stay for at least a month after the second task has been completed._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Willow read the letter over about two more times before handing it to her mother to read.

"I guess you will finally get to see Hogwarts." Liberty said, "You can write to Harry and the others and tell them that you will be visiting for the second task. I bet they will be happy to see you."

"Yah, but what will Oz do? What will you do?" Willow asked her mother. She really did want to go but her mom and Oz wouldn't be there, nor would anyone from the Scourge.

"Me and Oz will keep each other company." Liberty said simply, "Now go write your letter to Harry and start packing. I want you to stay the entire time. You should also write back to Dumbledore to tell him you will be going."

"Okay." Willow replied happily as she ran off to her bedroom.

* * *

It was the next day and Willow had all her stuff packed and shrunken in her pocket. She had just said goodbye to her mother and Oz. She toke out the envelope and touched the small metal pin that had the Hogwarts school crest on. 

Willow felt a tug at her navel and was whisked off to Hogwarts.

She landed on both her feet on ground outside the big oak front doors to the Hogwarts castle. Harry, Tara, Ron, and Hermione all came rushing forward to greet her.

"Hi!" Harry said after Willow had all her air squeezed out of her in hugs.

"Hay, it feels good to see you guys again." Willow said happily.

"Come on, we're going to show you everything." Tara said happily.

"Wait!" Willow said as Hermione and Tara had begun to pull her away, "Dumbledore wants to see me in his office first."

"Okay, the inside it is then." Hermione said pulling her inside with Tara.

* * *

It was the night before the second task and Willow was helping Harry in the Library with Hermione, Ron, and Tara. 

The young man in Harry's year came up, "Hermione, Willow. Dumbledore wants to see you in his office." Neville told them.

"Okay, thanks Neville." Hermione said walking off with Willow close behind.

Harry swam through the sea weed following the mermaid's voices. He broke through the weeds and saw four figures, all of them female, tied up the lake's bottom. He swam closer and saw that Willow, Hermione, Cho Chang, and a blond girl were the women.

Just then Cedric swam up and cut Cho loose. He looked at Harry and the other women then swam off with Cho.

Harry swam up and untied Willow. He moved to untie Hermione, but the merpeople stopped him.

"She's my friend too." Harry said.

"Only one." The merperson said.

It was then that a shark with human legs swam up and cut the sea weed that tied Hermione down. With Hermione it swam away.

Harry looked back first at Willow then at the girl in the Beauxbaton uniform, who had to be Fleur's person, his gaze then returned to Willow.

Harry swam over at untied the other girl. He then began swimming to the surface with both of them. He was close he could see it, and then he felt something try to pull him back under. With a little force he sent Willow and the girl towards the surface.

After a little while of getting away from the merpeople he cast a spell that propelled him out of the water and onto the docks.

When Harry emerged from the water he saw that the blond girl was with Fleur and that Willow was wrapped tightly in a towel and shivering badly. He walked over to her and wrapped her in a big wet hug.

"Hay!" She cried out in shock.

Fleur came up behind them, "You saved her, you saved her when you shouldn't have. Thank you, you saved my little sister." Fleur then lent forward and kissed Harry.

"You, you also helped, thank you." Fleur said and wrapped Willow in a hug before going back to her sister.

Hermione came up to Willow and Harry, "Congratulations!" She said hugging the two neighbors, "Harry, you disserved to win, and I, personally, say that you did."

"Listen." Willow said silencing the two.

Dumbledore spoke, "Mr. Diggory is the winner!" Dumbledore paused while a chorus of cheers erupted, "But we have all decided that Mr. Potter disserves second place. He could have had first but his determination to rescue everyone made him stay behind. Congratulations!"

* * *

Remus Lupin watched from the crowds his wife at his side and his children Tala, who was 10, and Romulus, who was 8, at their sides. Sirius sat at his feet in his dog form watching. 

"That girl, Remus it's her!" Rahne said excitedly, "That girl from the book store, Remus look."

"I see, sweetie." Remus said calmly. Remus could tell that Sirius saw her as well, he probably had the same feeling of familiarity as Remus and Rahne had when they first saw her.

"I wonder where that platinum blond woman is." Rahne stated.

"I don't know she might not be here." Remus replied.

It was then that Sirius barked.

"Daddy, who is the red head girl?" Romulus asked.

"I don't know, your mother and I saw her one day at the book store about a year ago during the summer." Remus answered.

"Is she the girl that mommy was talking about reminding her of Aunt Lily's daughter, Willow?" Tala asked.

"Yes." Rahne responded taking her eyes off of the red head down by the water for just a second.

"Who was the platinum blond woman?" Tala asked.

"We don't know." Remus replied. Talking about his god-daughter was always a sore subject with him.

"I got the feeling that it was Raven… but it couldn't be Raven's dead." Rahne said simply forgetting that Sirius was there.

Rahne remembered when Sirius barked again.

"Sorry, I forgot you were there Sirius." Rahne said, "It might have been Faith. She could have died her hair."

"Faith's eyes were brown not blue." Remus said.

"Who's Faith and Raven?" Romulus asked. Sirius barked again at the mention of his dead wife and his daughter.

"Raven was Sirius's wife. Faith was their daughter." Remus responded.

"What happened to Faith?" Tala asked.

"When Sirius was taken away she was sent to live with a muggle family, the Lehane's." Rahne replied.

Sirius barked again. He had never been told what had happened to his daughter. He asked many times while in Azkaban and never was told. He never asked when he got out as Raven and Faith hurt to talk about. Sirius focused on Harry and killing Peter when he had escaped.

Right now Sirius had one thing in his head, Faith was alive. She was alive and living with a muggle family by the surname of Lehane. He would find her.

* * *

**PS:** Rereading all my previous stuff. Have you figured it out yet? If you have no idea what I mean by that then you obviously haven't, but if you do know what I mean I will tell you I left a lot of hints.

**Note2:** Someone mentioned in a review a while ago about X-men and Rahne Sinclair. I had no idea! They are not the same person and the name just seemed to work when I was trying to name everyone. Now I know why (small sheepish giggle ending with a snort). Sorry about that I hadn't realized it until the person mentioned it.


	9. Visiting Death

**A/N:** Yah, another chapter! Have fun with it, kind of weird really. First chapter I have written since I lost the stuff from when my computer crashed. Awesome! Have fun and remember to party! Ow, carrot peelers!

**Timeline:** 4th year, TWT, 3rd task.

**Disclaimer:** I own anyone you do not recognize.

**

* * *

**

**Visiting Death:**

Willow Rosenberg sat at the small table in her room at the little cottage she was staying in with the scourge of Europe. That had asked if she wanted to visit and she had agreed. They were staying in a small home in Little Hangleton.

"I'm going out for a walk!" Willow called out finally too bored to just sit there anymore.

"Be back before sunrise!" Spike called out after her.

"Spike." Willow heard Angelus warn him.

"What ever, she can take care of herself." Spike commented.

Willow closed the door behind her smiling. She took a walk around the town and finally ended up in the graveyard.

Just as she was about to turn around to head back to the cottage she heard someone fall.

"You okay?" A familiar male voice asked.

"Yeah, you?" She heard Harry ask.

"Where are we?" The other male asked.

Willow turned and wasn't able to see who Harry was talking too. A large gravestone was in her way.

"I've been here before." Harry stated.

"It's a portkey. Harry the cup is a portkey." The man stated.

"I've been here before in a dream. Cedric, we have to get back to the cup. Now!" Harry told him. So the person Harry was with was Cedric.

"What are you talking about?" Cedric asked.

Harry suddenly let out a shout as he clutched his head in pain.

"What is it?" Cedric asked.

"Get back to the cup!" Harry said.

Willow noticed a short 'big boned' man holding something standing nearby. She was not sure if Harry saw him, though.

"Who are you?" Cedric asked. Obviously, he had, "What do you want?"

"Kill the spare." A raspy voice commanded.

That cannot be good, Willow thought. The man cast the avada kadavra spell, just as the green light was about to hit Cedric, Willow's spell to knock him over hit him.

"Cedric!" Harry yelled believing the man to be dead.

The man pulled Harry closer, as a statue grabbed hold of Harry and trapped him.

"Do it, now!" The same voice that told the man to kill Cedric said.

Willow did not pay any attention to her neighbor now; she crawled over to Cedric and tried to pull his unconscious body behind a crypt.

Willow only noticed what was going on with Harry when a man emerged from a cauldron, thankfully with clothes on (why was that any way?).

"My wand, Wormtail." He demanded from the short man. Wormtail was a funny name, Willow thought.

She turned back to Cedric when he started moving. He was getting up and about to say something when Willow threw her hand over his mouth and pushed him back down.

"Sorry." She whispered. "You are kinda supposed to be dead right now, so incase anyone sees you, you have to play dead."

He simply nodded and lay back down.

After a while of the 'master' and 'dark lord' talking to his followers, one Willow noted was called Lucius and looked oddly familiar.

The evil man walked over to where Cedric's body was supposed to be.

"Where is he?" Mr. Evil demanded.

"Whoops." Willow whispered. Then to Cedric she commanded, "Play dead, now."

"Well?" The man demanded.

"I have not seen him." One of the followers stated.

"Of course not, Ethan, he is not where his body was when he died! Find it!"

"I have to get out of here." Willow whispered to herself.

"Why does a dead and missing body bother you?" Harry asked.

Nice save, Willow thought gratefully though still trying to find a way out of her situation.

"Harry! I had almost forgotten you were here. Standing on the bones of my father. I would introduce you but word has it you are almost as famous as I am these days. The boy who lived. How lies have fed your legend Harry. Shall I reveal what really happened that night thirteen years ago? Shall I divulge how I truly lost my powers? It was love. You see when dear sweet Lily Potter gave her life for her only son she provided the ultimate protection. I could not touch you. It was old magic, something I should have foreseen. But no matter, no matter. Things have changed, I can touch you now!" The evil man told Harry. Remembering what her mother had told her, Willow could now say the man was Voldemort. Hold on a second, Voldemort. There was no way Willow was getting out of this thing alive.

Voldemort placed his hand on Harry's head as Harry screamed in pain.

"Astonishing what a few drops of your blood will do eh Harry? Pick up your wand Potter. I said pick it up get up. Get up! You have been taught how to duel I presume yes? First, we bow to each other. Come on now Harry the niceties must be observed, Dumbledore would not want you to forget your manners now would he? I said bow!" Voldemort yelled at Harry as he made him bow. "That's better. And now..."

"Oh no, this can never end well." Willow muttered.

"What is going on?" Cedric asked.

"Well, Voldemort wanted some guy named Wormtail to kill you. I saved you. I'm not sure how, but Voldemort has a body and he can touch Harry, and he just challenged him to a wizards duel." Willow explained. "And what happened to playing dead?"

With a roll of his eyes, Cedric went back to doing to old dog trick of "play dead".

After a few spells were cast and Harry tried to escape led him close to Willow and Cedric, Willow was feed up.

"Screw 'play dead', we need to help him." Willow stated. She reached down from her kneeling position and helped Cedric into a sitting position. Together they reached out from either side of the crypt and sent a spell flying.

Voldemort and Harry were locked in a battle of strength, as a golden thread seemed to be pulling at their wands.

"That girl looks like me." Willow stated surprised. Cedric pushed her down so she was not hit by a spell.

Harry let go and ran over to where Cedric and Willow were hiding. Diving behind the crypt, he called the cup to him. The three of them all grabbed hold and vanished with a pull to their navels.

Appearing in the middle of some arena like place, Willow found she was sandwiched between the two males she had traveled with. Harry was lying on his stomach on her back and Willow was lying on her stomach on Cedric's front. Now that was wrong.

Harry rolled off her and she rolled off Cedric. Dumbledore came running to them; everyone seemed in shock at Willow's sudden appearance.

"I am _so_ dead." Willow commented dryly staring up at the night sky.

"What happened?" Dumbledore demanded seeing their cuts and bruises and all the dirt they were covered in.

"I didn't do it this time." Willow said trying to stay awake.

"Voldemort." Cedric and Harry told the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"What ever you do, do not let my mom know that I had walked into that graveyard on my own free will." Willow stated.

Everyone in near vicinity looked at her oddly after that comment.

"What were you doing there?" Dumbledore asked.

"I got bored at the cottage. Spike and Angelus were having a fight to see who was tougher and Darla and Drusilla were watching. I got bored, I had finished reading the 'Once and Future King' for the third time that day. I decided to go for a walk and ended up in the graveyard." Willow explained. Sitting up suddenly Willow cried out, "Oh goddess, what will they do when they find out what happened? They will skin me alive! What will my mom do? She'll skin them alive." Stopping for a second as she let a smile form and a giggle to escape, "Maybe she'll use the carrot peeler. That would be funny; she always said she would skin someone alive with a carrot peeler."


End file.
